emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05010
}} is the 5,012th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 12 June, 2008. Written by JULIE PARSONS Directed by MARK MCKILLOP Plot Part One In the village Nicola is unloading bags from a car when Sharon and her WAG friend Colette arrive in their open-top car and honk the horn at her. Sharon sarcastically asks if she wants a hand, and Colette jokes that Sharon has never lifted anything heavier than 24 carats, adding that they have just had their nails done. Tiring, Nicola asks what Sharon wants, sure she has better things to do than watching people work. Sharon declares Colette's dog needs an emergency appointment, but Nicola replies they are fully booked all day. Nothing is wrong with the dog, Colette just wants him chipped. Colette proudly declares her Dean is taking her to Marbella, which Nicola comments is very 70's. They are supposed to go tomorrow but he needs his puppy passport. Sharon introduces this tiny Chihuahua as Beau. Nicola gives the dog a fake smile. In Mulberry Cottage Mel drops by and Ashley thought she was the post man. Mel apologises for stopping by so early but Ashley's sure it's fine, as his body clock is everywhere because of Arthur. Mel just wanted to make sure everything was all right, and doesn't want to cause any awkwardness. Mel wonders if Arthur has eaten anything since yesterday, and Ashley glumly laments that he has had a mouthful of banana and that's all. Mel reckons she'd better get him sorted, as he must be starving. In Café Hope, Pearl wonders if her wisdom teeth might be coming through, but Greg reckons she's past it. Sensing he's phrased it badly, he reassures her he meant past the age of wisdom teeth, but Pearl is not appeased. Jasmine hastily adds that some people never get them because they are more evolved. Pearl's pleased, and Greg pats Jasmine on the shoulder gratefully. Impatient, Debbie wants coffee and reckons it would have been quicker to just go home. She asks if Jasmine has plans tonight, but she reckons she has to run it by Miles first. Debbie cannot believe she's such a sap, but clocking Miles and Donald, says she's beaten only by the boy who brings his dad to the party. Telling her to shut up, Jasmine thinks it's nice they get on. Donald assures them he won't cramp anyone's style. Debbie notifies him that she has bagsied Jasmine for the evening, adding that it is girls only. Donald notes he must be doing something wrong. In Farrers Barn, Betty clocks Lexi arriving and bets a fiver that she doesn't last the day. David sarcastically muses that positive thinking always helps, prompting Betty to remind him the last time Lexi had a mop, Eric almost broke his neck. David quips that would be a bonus, and Betty laughs, reckoning it would for some. Brightly, Lexi wonders if they will let her in on the joke, seeing as they are part of one big team. Betty claims she was just discussing David’s recruitment policy with him. Diplomatically, Lexi reckons it's a bit questionable as he only takes on good-looking girls, and from what she hears, Betty is the benchmark all the other cleaners have to live up to. Won over, Betty reckons she does her best and is sure Lexi will catch on pretty quick. David intervenes to break up this mutual appreciation society and wants to take Lexi through her what she needs to know. Betty declares the kettle should go on first, and tells Lexi to make one white with sugar for her and David will have the same. Lexi is miffed. In Mulberry Cottage, Mel is feeding Arthur. Ashley wonders if Laurel wants him to throw Mel out, but Laurel's sure this will all end in tears. Gabby descends the stairs in a princess costume. Gabby declares she is Princess Perfect who lives in her castle. Ashley is not really paying attention to Gabby, and Gabby is put-out. Sensing this, Laurel makes a fuss of her and wonders if her Highness would like some biscuits later on. Gabby crawls under the table. Mel comments Ashley looks done in, but he reckons he can cope with sleep deprivation it's the worrying that gets him. Mel thinks he must have been desperate to come to her, but Ashley questions who else he could go to, citing she is a big part of Arthur's life. Mel wonders what he is saying, and Ashley claims they do not want to exclude her, and Mel wonders if it's because she is useful to them. Laurel is stony faced. Denying that's the case he comforts that they know what it's like to lose a child and would never do that to her. In the Vets surgery, Collette has brought Beau along, but Paddy reckons he can be chipped today but it will be months before the dog will be allowed abroad. Producing a wad of cash, Collette suggests he could be fast-tracked, but Paddy states it doesn't work like that. Collette is certain there must be a way, or Dean will be furious. Chas observes she wants to be careful flashing that cash around here because she might get mugged. Outraged, Collette demands to know if she is threatening her, and Chas coolly replies she will be in a minute. Pacifying, Paddy advises she get him chipped today, then put him in a kennel and he will be ready for her next holiday. Hoping he is joking, Collette thinks that putting her dog in a kennel would be like prison, but Paddy is tiring, citing that as her option and stating he is very busy. Sycophantic, Nicola offers to see her out, but Chas instructs her not to give her the dog, but it's too late. Collette thinks Beau wants to water the daisies and is very particular where he does it, but Nicola smarms that she would not expect anything less. Chas is suss. In Mulberry, Mel asks Ashley if he can cope with the clean-up, and Ashley is certain they will be fine. Mel leaves. Laurel wonders what Ashley thinks he is doing, as he practically promised her they want to involve her in Arthur's life. Ashley is sure he didn't promise that but Laurel points out that's how Mel would hear it. Ashley reminds her that she was the one who said Arthur needs Mel around right now, but Laurel points out she didn't mean part-time when it's convenient for them, and wonders if he will draw up a rota. Sure there is no need for sarcasm, Ashley insists that he just wants to do the best by everyone, but Laurel reckons he is failing miserably. Banging on the table, Ashley angrily thanks her for her support. Laurel thinks it's unfair to have two mums and dads flitting about because it's confusing, reminding Ashley that on the rare occasions that Gabby goes to visit Bernice, she doesn't know who to call mummy when she gets back. Ashley wonders what Laurel proposes, but Laurel doesn't know, sure it will never be right no matter what they do. Gabby listens under the table, hearing every word. In the village, Collette asserts that Nicola doesn't have to stay with her whilst Beau goes to the toilet. Nicola replies it's all part of the service. Nicola invites her for a coffee but Collette insists that she must get Beau-Beau sorted first. Nicola wonders if she has any friends who could look after him but Collette cites she hangs out with Sharon and that should tell her something. Collette says Sharon is allergic to dogs, dust and gluten but is sure she only does it for attention. She's adamant she wouldn't trust Sharon with her "baby" anyway. Nicola reveals that the Vets' offers a dogsitting service that celebrities use, but they keep it hush hush. She explains that Paddy didn't mention it because he didn't want to be too pushy. Nicola promises to tailor a menu to Beau's tastes, but Collette is worried he will pine for her as they have never been apart for long. Nicola's confident it will be character building for Beau and he will be fine. Sharon drops by in her car, and wonders if everything's sorted. Collette declares they have a plan B. In the Woolpack, Jake comes in for a pint, and Jasmine notes that it's a little early. Val comments that for a brainbox, she can't half be thick sometimes, putting punters off the drinks. Realising, Jasmine apologises to Jake, but Jake's says 'no worries'. He's just in there to drown his sorrows trying to get the hang of being unemployed, and tentatively enquires if his reduced circumstances warrant a freebie. Val says in his dreams. Marlon enters, frustrated that the delivery company never leave the deliveries round the back like he tells them, and everyone could waltz off with them. As he storms off into the back, Jasmine wonders if Jake should give Marlon a hand, as it wouldn't hurt to be useful around here. Grateful, Jake rushes off to help him. In Farrers Barn, Betty calls a teabreak. She tells Lexi to not rush, and pace herself in her work, as David will expect her to work flat out all the time if she works hard on the first day. Lexi wryly muses that Betty just doesn't want her to show her up, but Betty's quietly confident her years of experience will stand in good stead. Lexi asks for some biscuits but Betty answers that they have to bring their own. Shrugging, Lexi's sure she can stretch to a few digestives. Betty can't see why Lexi is even there, sure that Scarlett would not see her go short, but Lexi doesn't want to take Scarlett's money, adding that cleaning will keep her out of trouble. Betty wonders if she gets into a lot of that, and Lexi dryly replies that she has her moments. Reckoning that everyone does, Betty urges her to come clean, sure that nothing she can say could shock her. Lexi's not sure she can come up to those standards, but Betty is sure she's amongst friends. Betty declares that the golden rule is never let the facts get in the way of a good story. They both laugh. In Mulberry, Ashley is sleeping. Gabby pushes Arthur in his buggy, heading outside. Part Two Gabby pushes Arthur through the village, and Mel wonders what she is doing. Gabby leaves Arthur on the doorstep of Tennant House and races off. Mel shouts at her to come back. In the Woolpack, David enters, and Betty reckons he's just in time to buy the after-work round. David gives her full marks for cheek. Lexi moots he can't blame a girl for trying, and they giggle. Observing, Carl sees it has come to this, and caustically comments she should have charged higher for spying on people. Betty urges Lexi to take no notice, but wonders what he meant. Lexi replies it's a long story, but Betty is intrigued. Jimmy tells Carl to give Lexi a break as she has learnt her lesson. Carl comments Jimmy will be tipping barmaids next, but Jimmy tells Carl that she never took any money from Matthew and knows because Matthew told him. Carl is thrown. Marlon tells Jake he will buy him a pint but Jake was hoping for a job. Val states they are not hiring, and Lexi confirms this is true as they knocked her back. Jake bets that she wasn't offering her graft for free, and Lexi asks if she looks that stupid, warning Betty not to answer that. Imploring, Jake asks for a week's trial with no pay, and Val reckons these are terms she might consider. Gabby runs into Mulberry, waking Ashley. Mel turns up with Arthur and tells Laurel and Ashley that she just left Arthur on her doorstep, dreading to think what would have happened if she hadn't have been there. She tells them Gabby was really upset. Gabby screams at them all to shut up. In the Woolpack, Jimmy is off but Carl thinks he will stay for another. Seeing Lexi, Jimmy sarcastically says three guesses why. Carl insists he is thirsty, but Jimmy warns to be good before leaving. Val declares to Jake that his position is for one week only on a trial basis, no perks or special treatment. Jake asks Jasmine if she is always like this, and Jasmine says pretty much. Quipping it's character building, Val walks off with a fag in her mouth. Jake jokes with Jasmine until Donald and Miles enter. Miles wonders if Jake is on the wrong side of the bar, but Jake says he's staff now and has to crack on. He tells Jasmine that if there is anything she needs, just let him know. Carl approaches Lexi and apologises for being rude, asking if he can buy her a drink. Betty's quick to ask for a dry sherry. Lexi asks for an orange juice, as she needs to be fighting fit for scrubbing bogs. Betty quips that men are suckers for a woman in a tabard. Lexi laughs. At the bar, Donald warns Miles not to hang around Jasmine all day, sure that women are put off by the smell of desperation, but Miles insists he is not desperate. Donald wonders if he could convince her to take a few days off to go to their villa, certain she will soon forget this place. Miles is delighted. In the vets, Chas wonders why Nicola is so happy and thinks someone must have put a feather in her knickers, and Nicola briskly asks if she is not allowed to smile now. Collette enters with Beau and thanks Nicola profusely for dogsitting at such short notice. Paddy says they cannot chip him now, but Nicola is sure that they will look after him. Collette and Nicola both baby the dog until Collette goes, and Nicola scowls. Chas points out Nicola hates animals, but the prices Colette pays Nicola loves them. Paddy forbids Nicola from keeping the dog in the vets, as much as she protests. In the Woolpack, Jake announces he was thinking of organising a work do, and Jasmine laughs that he has only worked there five minutes. Jake thinks he should start as he means to go on. Miles questions before Jasmine get too carried away if her passport is in order, and tells her about the villa in France. Jasmine is worried about her responsibilities with the Courier and the Woolpack, but Val says she'll give her a holiday. Jasmine smiles, but Miles is clearly put out that she's not more pleased. Carl wonders if Lexi has lost her mate, but Lexi tells him she is in the ladies. Carl asks if she is cleaning it. Sitting down, Carl asks to start over, but Lexi cannot see why. He apologises for his assumptions, though Lexi is sure he just called it as he saw it. He tells her to stop being such an almighty pain, and just wants to start over. Pleased, Lexi nods. In the back of the Woolpack, Jake is surprised Miles didn't charter a private jet as he seemed desperate to get Jasmine out of there. Jasmine thought it was very romantic, but Jake notes her face said otherwise. Jasmine claims she was just surprised. Shrugging it off, Jake asks for a stick of rock, but Jasmine thinks they don't do rock in the south of France. In Tenant House, Mel enters and Greg bitterly says three guesses where she has been. Mel tells him it was a family emergency, prompting Greg to ask why she got involved. Greg thinks he should knock Ashley's head off, but Mel asks what that would solve. Greg reveals that they have had words previously, and Mel is sure she doesn't want him threatening people and making thing worse. Incredulous at the idea that he makes things worse, Greg reminds her that she is his wife and he doesn't like the idea of her getting involved because it won't do anyone any good. Mel rallies that she is involved and will stay involved while there is breath in her body. Greg angrily points out whilst she is following her heart, he has to watch her hold on and drag out the suffering. Mel wonders what he would have her do, and Greg explodes that she should leave well alone, stop pretending everything's going to be all right. In Mulberry Cottage, Laurel tells Ashley that Gabby has nodded off, and is really sorry for doing wrong. Resolving to talk to her later, Ashley wonders what would have happened if Mel had not been in. He doesn't know where the anger is coming from, because she's only six. In Tenant House, Greg is trying to block Mel out with TV. She shouts that it is easy for him to switch off his emotions, as he stopped caring about Arthur the moment he found out that he wasn't his. Greg tells her that's not fair, but Mel's sure that's what happened. Greg declares nobody bothered to ask him how he felt as it's all been about her. Sarcastically Mel apologises for being selfish, but weary Greg just wants this to end. Mel figures he means waving good bye to their son, but Greg explodes that he's not their son, calling her a stupid woman. Mel rallies that she doesn't care, because Ashley and Laurel want her to be part of Arthur's life and neither he nor anyone is going to stop that happening. Greg laughs and turns the TV volume up. In Mulberry, Laurel is adamant that Gabby doesn't want Arthur in the house, but Ashley rallies that if she has a negative attitude towards Arthur, it's obvious where she's getting it from. Incredulous, Laurel can't believe he is blaming her, but Ashley thinks she could make more of an effort and Gabby might feel encouraged to do the same. Laurel retorts that if everything wasn't always about Arthur, Gabby wouldn't feel threatened by Daddy's new favourite. Ashley cannot believe that she thinks he has been neglecting Gabby. Laurel asserts that all she knows is they have a frightened, angry little girl on their hands. Ashley reels to know that she's right. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday